The purpose of the Research Mentoring Core (RMC) of the proposed Southwest Partnership Center for Nursing Research on Health Disparities (SWPC) is to assist nursing faculty and undergraduate and graduate students in developing research skills to enhance their research trajectories specifically with respect to contributing to reducing health disparities among rural, low-income, Mexican American, and American Indian populations. Specific aims of the RMC are to: 1) Coordinate summer research internship for undergraduate and graduate nursing students from NMSUDN to collaboration with nurse-researchers from UT-Austin on federally-funded research projects related to health of minority populations. 2) Plan workshops and colloquia for SWPC Affiliates (nursing faculty and students at both institutions) on specific research skills such as grant writing and writing for publication. 3) Consult with SWPC Affiliates to identify appropriate theoretical frameworks to guide studies to reduce health disparities. 4) Consult with SWPC Affiliates to select research designs and methods in planning studies to reduce health disparities. 5) Foster interdisciplinary dialogue among SWPC Affiliates that enhances the focus on reducing health disparities among rural, low-income, Mexican American, and American Indian populations within a health promotion framework. 6) Coordinate consultations, workshops, and colloquia with activities of the other Cores to maximize integration of SWPC activities and Affiliates. 7) Evaluate emerging instruments and technologies for their applicability to health disparities research. The RMC will consist of a Director at UT-Austin SN and a Co-Director at NMSU DN who will collaboratively plan and coordinate plans for activities that stimulate learning and skill development in scientific development.